Boyfriend to My Little Sister
by Kang Ha Neul
Summary: Sehun dan Haneul adalah anak dari keluarga Oh, Sehun sangat sayang kepada adiknya sehingga siapapun laki-laki yang mendekatinya atau ingin jadi pcarnya harus lulus sesuai dengan kriteria namja tampan tersebut tak terkecuali teman-temannya (member exo)


"kalau kau punya adik perempuan, kepada member siapa kau akan mengenalkannya"

Sehun "tidak satupun dari mereka" -EXO First Box part1

Boyfriend to My Little Sister

Cast : Kang Haneul a.k.a readers

Member EXO

Genre : School live, romance

"kakakmu mana ?" oma datang menghampiri kamarku

"gatau ma" jawabku sekenanya sambil mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sasaem

"telvon" ujar omma tegas, membuatku mau tak mau mengambil handphone yang ada di kasur. "itu anak kebiasaan pulang malam" omelnya.

Aku menekan dial 1 di hpku. Nada sambung langsung terdengar

'Tuuuuut' dering pertama tidak diangkat

'tuuuuuut' lanjut ke dering kedua, aku melihat jam tanganku menunjukan pukul 10, biasanya ke club tapi ini bukan hari libur dan besok kami harus sekolah.. "tumben" gumamku

'tuuuuut'

"yobseyo?"

Panggilan masuk tapi bukan suara Oppa, ini suara Kai~si

"Oppa" ujarku

"Haneul~a" ujarnya setengah teriak, dibelakangnya berisik sekali "Sehun lagi ga disini" lanjutnya seraya menjauh karena aku tidak lagi mendengar dentuman musik yang sangat kencang

"Oppa odi ?" tanyaku.

"Club, ada apa nanti aku sampaikan ke Sehun"

"Omma marah, dia ingin oppa pulang"

"Ne, akan oppa sampaikan"

"Gomawo oppa"

Sehun POV

Aku menatap Kai yang datang sambil membawa hpku.

"Ada yang menelevon" dia menjawab tatapanku seraya menyerahkan hpku.

"Nugu ?" aku menyalakan hpku dan muncullah satu pesan masuk.

"Adikmu, dia ingin kau pulang" ujarnya sambil duduk disampingku. "Sepertinya ibumu marah" lanjutnya

From : My Beloved Haneul

Pulanglah, omma bilang kau tidak akan diberi uang jajan selama sebulan

Aku tersenyum, anak ini benar-benar tidak bisa basa-basi

To : My Beloved Haneul

Kalau begitu aku akan merengek padamu

Pesan baru masuk beberapa menit kemudian

From : My Beloved Haneul

omma mengancamku tidak akan memberiku uang jajan seminggu, pulanglaah kenapa aku terkena hukuman karenamu..

To : My Beloved Haneul

Karena kau adik yang paling aku sayang

Tak sampai satu menit pesan baru sudah masuk

From : My Beloved Haneul

Yal Oh Sehun pulang sekarang!

Aku tersenyum lalu mematikan layar hp dan mengambil jaketku.

"Pulang?" tanya Kai yang disampingku. Aku mengangguk

"Masih pagi, biasanya kau pulang dini hari dan dalam keadaan mabuk" sambung temanku Kim Minseok . Aku tersenyum seraya melambaikan tanganku kepada kedua temanku itu.

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah" ujarku lalu melewati barisan manusia yang sedang menari.

Author POV

"Aku pulang" Sehun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah dan disambut dengan muka cemberut Oh Ha Neul di depan pintu.

Sehun tersenyum melihat sikap adiknya. "Cantik sekali adikku malam ini" Sehun memeluk kepala adiknya di dadanya, ia memang suka melalukan hal ini kepada adik tersayangnya itu.

"Terlambat semenit saja, aku sudah kehilangan uang jajanku" Haneul masih mempertahankan muka cemberutnya. Itu membuat Oh Sehun mengacak rambut adiknya lalu berjalan ke kamar.

"Omma aku pulang" ujarnya sambil melewati kamar kedua orangtuanya. Lalu dijawab Ommanya yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Omma uang jajanku tidak jadi dipotong yaaa" sambung Haneul serata membuntuti Sehun dibelakang. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan adiknya itu, 'omma tidak mungkin tega melakukan itu padamu boneka beruangku' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Yak yaak oppaaaa itu kamarkuuuuu" Haneul setengah berlari mendapati kakaknya masuk kedalam kamar birunya itu.

"Biarkan aku tidur disini Neul~a..." sehun menjatuhkan dirinya ditempat tidur Haneul. "Kau mengacaukan malamku" lanjutnya. "Aku lagi tak ingin sendiri"

Haneul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke arah meja belajar melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda. "Masalah perempuan lagi?" Ujar Haneul memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Sehun tidak menjawab, mukanya masih tenggelam didalam bantal Haneul.

"Harusnya mereka yang galau dicampakan olehmu, kenapa kau yang uring-uringan" ujar Haneul setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Sehun masih tetap diam.

"Oppa tau? Para yeoja itu pada caper ke aku, bahkan beberapa dari mereka menatapku sinis, gara-gara aku adikmu" Haneul masih terus berkicau "adik orang yang telah mencampakannya"

Sehun masih tidak berbicara satu patah katapun.

"Padahal semua yang kau kencani itu gadis yang benar-benar cantik oppa" Haneul melirik Sehun yang masih tengkurep di kasurnya. "Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai sesama jenis?" Haneul menaikan sebelah alisnya mengharapkan sebuah reaksi "Suka sama Kai atau Suho oppa" lanjutnya dan berhasil membuat Sehun bangkit serta sebuah bantal melayang ke arahnya.

"Yaaakk oppaaaa aku salah apaaaa" bantal itu benar-benar mendarat mulus di muka Haneul.

"Bicara jangan sembarang neul~ah,, kau tidak tahu itu bisa menjadi doa?"

"Ne Mianeee" jawab Haneul lemah. "Tapi kau tidak harus beraksi seperti itu kalau memang tidak" gumamnya takut sebuah bantal melayang lagi ke arahnya.

Sehun tersenyum "Miaaan" lalu ambil posisi untuk tidur. "Tidurlah disampingku kalau kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu itu kutubuku" lanjutnya sambil menangkap bantal yang dilempar Haneul atas ucapannya. Kutubuku adalah ungkapan yang pas karena adiknya selalu bisa asik berlama-lama didalam tumpukan buku.

Oh Sehun dan Oh Haneul, dua kakak beradik dari keluarga Oh yang terkenal akan bisnis usaha _Real Estate_ nya di seluruh kota besar Korea. Sehun dan Haneul ini dibedakan dengan rentang satu tahun yang membuat mereka berdua begitu dekat dan akrab. Walaupun bukan kembar tetapi mereka berdua sangat mirip, sama-sama ganteng dan cantik. Haneul adalah Sehun tipe yeoja, perbedaannya dapat dilihat dari mata Haneul yang lebih besar dan indah ketimbang Mata Sehun yang tajam. Haneul adalah siswi berprestasi disekolahnya, kalau saja bukan karena wajah mereka yang sama, tidak ada yang menyangka Sehun adalah kakak dari juara Lomba Cerdas Cermat Nasional itu, di kelasnya Sehun peringkat terakhir disusul dengan sahabat baiknya Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai. Sehun sangat malas dalam hal menghafal makannya dia tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai sempurna kecuali dalam pelajaran Olahraga. Sebenarnya keluarganya mengakui kepintaran Sehun jauh diatas Haneul, hanya saja setan malas dalam dirinya masih betah singgah dan itu dimaklumi oleh seluruh keluarga Oh terutama Omma dan Appa mereka.

"Oppa tadi kau bersama Kai oppa disana?" ujar Haneul seraya merapihkan buku dan tas sekolahnya.

"Nee" jawab Sehun malas, dia terlalu malas bahkan untuk berbicara.

"Berdua? Kemana teman-temanmu yang lainnya oppa? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama, kaya anak berandal mau tauran" Haneul duduk dikasurnya disamping Sehun.

Sehun bangun lalu membenarkan posisi tidurnya "Pada mau nyusul jam 12an, tapi kau malah menyuruhku pulang" hari ini memang mereka mau bermain dan pulang pagi hari, tidak peduli kalau besok adalah hari senin.

"Berandaal kan" Haneul menggelengkan kepalanya akan kelakuan kakaknya dan teman-teman kakaknya. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka _hangout_ disaat besok adalah hari Senin.

Sehun tersenyum, dia tidak bisa mengelak dengan perkataan Haneul barusan, Haneul pikir dia dan teman-temannya pasti orang gila yang mau menghabiskan malam dengan _clubbing_ sedangkan mereka besok harus masuk pagi, hari Senin pula, hari di mana hampir semua orang membencinya. "Walaupun berandal kita semua anak paling ganteng di sekolah" ujar Sehun menatap mata adiknya yang mengerling kepadanya.

Jujur Haneul tau semua teman-berandal- kakaknya memang sangat teramat ganteng, tidak satu doang, tapi semuanya. Semuanya memiliki ketampanan yang berbeda-beda.

Haneul POV

"Walaupun berandal kita semua anak paling ganteng di sekolah"

Aku mengerlingkan mataku menanggapi perkataan Sehun Oppa yang sungguh sangat menggelikan walaupun itu adalah kebenaran.

"Hahaha, kau tidak mengelak berarti itu benar" dia menatapku yang kini kepalaku sejajar dengan kepalanya. Aku mendengus berusaha mengabaikan perkataannya. Setelah ini dia pasti bertanya...

"Menurutmu siapa yang paling ganteng di antara kita" ujarnya. Nahkan benar. Dia pasti berharap aku menjawab bahwa dia yang paling ganteng. Yak Oppa ke-narcis-an mu itu benar-benar jeball

"Jawab Haneul~aaa" ujarnya membuat muka Aegyo yang ingin sekali aku lempar dengan bantal.

Sehun POV

"Walaupun berandal kita semua anak paling ganteng di sekolah" Aku paling suka membuat adikku tersayang ini mengerlingkan matanya. Ini adalah hal paling lucu, ekspresi mukanya yang benar-benar cantik sempurna sama sekali tidak hilang walaupun dia melakukan hal aneh seperti ini.

"Hahaha, kau tidak mengelak berarti itu benar" dia mendengus mendengar ucapanku. Hahaha Oh Haneul, kau lebih mirip sapi atau banteng kalau mendengus seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menggodanya lebih lanjut.

"Menurutmu siapa yang paling ganteng di antara kita" aku menatap matanya yang besar yang seakan mau keluar ketika aku mengucapkan kata yang sudah sangat sering dia dengar.

"Jawab Haneul~aaa" Lihatlah dia benar-benar sangat ingin memukul mukaku. Hahaha. Tapi jujur sampai saat ini Haneul tidak pernah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak berharap bahwa dia akan menjawab akulah yang paling ganteng, aku hanya ingin tau apakah dia menyukai salah satu diantara teman-temanku.

"Apakah Jongin ganteng?" tanyaku setelah dia memeramkan matanya. Agak lama aku menunggu reaksi.

Dia membuka matanya terlihat seperti menimbang sesuatu. Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai adalah teman dekatku dari SD, sudah 9 tahun kami satu sekolah dan tidak terpisahkan. Walaupun kulitnya sedikit hitam tetapi dia banyak disukai oleh para Yeoja disekolah atau dimanapun, mereka menganggap kulit hitam Kai itu seksi.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" aku menyebutkan salah satu temanku yang berasal dari China, namja ini memiliki mata yang sangat indah sehingga para yeoja betah untuk menatapnya lama-lama, ketampanan Luhan ditambah dengan senyumnya yang bisa membuat seluruh yeoja takluk dipelukannya.

"Kris?" Namja China ini benar-benar _cool guy_ tak banyak bicara dan tak banyak tingkah, beberapa kali aku lihat para yeoja menyatakan cinta padanya yang hanya ia jawab dengan senyuman lalu meninggalkan para yeoja dengan sakit hatinya? Hahaha dia benar-benar dingin.

"Lay~si dia punya lesung pipi yang dalam bukan?" Lay juga teman yang berasal dari China sama dengan Luhan dan Kris, sebagai seorang Namja Lay mempunyai lesung pipit yang sangat dalam, aku bahkan iri dengan lesung pipitnya yang benar-benar membuat para yeoja tergila-gila dengannya.

"Huang Zi Tao, kau tau? Dia itu sangat hebat dalam Material Art" yak tak diragukan lagi teman terakhir yang dari China ini sangat jago dalam semua hal yang berbau dengan wushu, bahkan saat ia ikut pertandingan hampir setengah isi aula diisi oleh para yeoja yang sangat kagum dengan keahliannya itu.

"Hmmm Minseoksi tak kalah jagoan dengan Tao" Namja yang satu ini mempunyai badan yang sangat bagus dan kekar, aku iri dengan seluruh otot disekujur tubuhnya, itu membuat para yeoja kelepek-kelepek ketika baju olahraga yang mencetak absnya itu.

"Kau tau Jongdaesi? Suaranya benar-benar daebak" Kim Jongdae atau kami biasa memanggilnya Chen, suaranya yang merdu membuatnya berkali-kali menjuarai lomba-lomba festival yang diadakan semua sekolah. Bahkan aku dengar dia mempunyai _fansclub_ tertentu.

"Kalau soal suara, Byun Baekhyun juga tak kalah" Suara emas yang ia miliki memang tak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan Chen, tetapi ketika dia bernyanyi pandanganmu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari matanya dan senyumannya tentunya. Sungguh jika aku dilahirkan jadi perempuan aku akan jatuh cinta dengan senyuman dan suaranya itu.

"Kyungsoo, semua yeoja jatuh cinta dengan mukanya itu" Do Kyungsoo, dia memiliki mata yang besar dan bibir yang berbentuk Love, semua yeoja disekolah tidak ada yang kenal D.O kami biasa memanggilnya begitu, satu-satunya Namja kelas 2 yang benar-benar mirip anak SMP saking _babyface_ nya. Hahaha

"Chanyeol, dia benar-benar seperti model" memiliki badan yang tinggi dan tubuh yang ramping, sudah beberapa kali dia dikira sebagai model atau artist, tampang bukan masalah lagi baginya, dia memiliki muka yang semua orang akan bahagia hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Atau Suho yang paling ganteng?" namja yang memiliki nama asli Kim Joon Myun ini dipanggil Suho karena dia benar-benar seperti malaikat, tidak hanya menjaga keluarga dan kekasihnya-dulu. Dia juga menjaga kami teman-temannya yang suka membuat masalah. Tampang dan kulitnya yang putih membuatnya seperti seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari langit. haha

"Yak oppa, kau mengobral teman-temanmu padaku?" ujarnya memukul mukaku dengan bantal lalu berbalik membelakangiku. "Aku mau tidur jangan ganggu aku atau pindah ke kamarmu" lanjutnya yang kusambut dengan pelukan.

"Selamat tidur adikku tersayang"

TBC

Aaaaahhh terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mau membaca cerita geje iniii, aku bingung lanjutinnya gimanaaaa hohohoho . terima kasih aku harap kalian suka dan memberi kesan yang positiiif


End file.
